The present invention relates to holographic images and, more particularly, to a housing used to produce a holographic image.
Pepper's ghost is an illusion technique used in theatre, haunted houses, dark rides, and magic tricks. It is named after John Henry Pepper, a scientist who popularized the effect in a famed demonstration in 1862. The basic trick involves a stage that is specially arranged into two rooms, one that people can see into or the stage as a whole, and a second that is hidden to the side, the “blue room.” A plate of glass or plastic film is placed somewhere in the main room at an angle that reflects the view of the blue room towards the audience. Generally this is arranged with the blue room to one side of the stage, and the plate on the stage rotated around its vertical axis at 45 degrees.
When the lights are bright in the main room and dark in the blue room, the reflected image cannot be seen. When the lighting in the blue room is increased, often with the main room lights dimming to make the effect more pronounced, the reflection becomes visible and the objects within the blue room seem to appear in thin air. A common variation uses two blue rooms, one behind the glass and one to the side, which can be switched visible or invisible by alternating the lighting.
Current 3D Peppers Ghost hologram display devices are designed primarily for the commercial display fields. These devices are aimed towards the professional audio visual technician who sets up at an amusement park, museum display or point-of-purchase professional displays for retail and convention exhibits. Therefore, current Peppers ghost hologram are not accessible to the average child at a place of residence.
As can be seen, there is a need for a portable and easily constructible Peppers Ghost hologram apparatus.